


Olive Oil

by Pretty_Queer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Queer/pseuds/Pretty_Queer
Summary: “I'm so sorry…Daddy?” Tybalt froze. Was Romeo really offering this? They'd done this plenty of times before but this was still the last thing he'd been expecting. No, if Romeo thought he was getting out of this through sex, he had another thing com- “Here, sir.” Romeo had handed him a whip and began to take his clothes off. Tybalt ran his fingers over the whip. This would do nicely.
Relationships: Romeo Montague/Tybalt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Olive Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonchild127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild127/gifts).



> @pottahxferretboi and I were meant to write a PG fanfic of Romeo and Tybalt, but she kept trying to make it sexual. I decided to write this to prove to her that any smut we wrote would be terrible, but it actually turned out really well.  
> This is set in the 1300s. Any historical inaccuracies will be explained at the end.  
> Any constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
> As far as I'm aware there are not tws, please let me know if you need me to add some.

Romeo shook as he heard the door open.

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“N…n…nothing..?” He whispered, but Tybalt wasn't having any of it.

“No! Don't fucking lie to me! What the hell is going on?!”

“I'm sorry, I had to. But let me explain-“

“There's nothing you could do to fix what you did. You married my cousin! Do you know how fucked up that is?!” Tybalt was shaking and it was obvious he had no plan to listen to Romeo, so he decided to find a way to calm him down, at least temporarily.

“I'm so sorry…Daddy?” Tybalt froze. Was Romeo really offering this? They'd done this plenty of times before but this was still the last thing he'd been expecting. No, if Romeo thought he was getting out of this through sex, he had another thing com- “Here, sir.” Romeo had handed him a whip and began to take his clothes off. Tybalt ran his fingers over the whip. This would do nicely.

“Lean on the wall so you're facing away from me.”

“Yes, sir.” Romeo faced the wall and bent forwards.

Tybalt gently ran the whip down Romeo's body, from the top of his spine to his arse. Romeo whined softly as the metal tip skimmed along his back.

“Ah!” He gasped, as Tybalt struck his for the first time that night. He grabbed Romeo by the back of his hair and yanked, eliciting another delicious moan,

“One more sound and I gag you.” He let go of the back of his neck and let the younger man think he hadn't heard him whine. It wasn't that it didn't turn him on (ordinarily he would have ordered Romeo to keep his mouth open so he could hear him) but today he didn't want to have to think.

Tybalt whipped him three more times before moaned once again.

“I told you not to do that again.” The older man growled.

“Do you remember how to safeword with just your hands?” Romeo nodded whilst Tybalt went to get the gag. “Do it.” He demanded after gagging the younger man. Romeo made peace signs with both his hands. “Good boy,” Tybalt whispered in his ear as he ran the tip of the whip back down his spine, “You've already taken four, how about another ninety-six? That gets us to a nice round number.” Romeo quivered, half with fear and half in excitement.

SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK.

Romeo had started sobbing and choking on the gag. Tybalt thought he was truly beautiful, with a reddening arse – contrasting amazingly against his milky white thighs – and he appeared to be painfully erect.

To Tybalt’s surprise Romeo lasted a full thirty lashes before reaching down to touch himself.

“Remember our rules, no cumming unless I say so.” He whispered. Romeo groaned and put his hand back against the wall.

SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK.

Romeo was desperate for release. He normally would have given up what, forty lashes ago? But today it just felt too good, he couldn't get enough but he knew he'd pay dearly later if he came before he had permission. To stop this he took his hand off the wall and wrapped it around his cock tight enough so that he wouldn't c-

“What did I tell you earlier!” Tybalt was clearly unimpressed by the younger man’s transgressions, if only he could explain to him that he was trying not to break any rules. Romeo tried to explain, but the only thing that came out were a series of spluttering noises.

“Ah!” The older man exclaimed as he saw how tightly Romeo was holding onto himself. “I know just what you need to fix your problem.” Tybalt gently took hold of Romeo's wrists and lead him onto the bed. “Get in your hands and knees for me.” Tybalt asked in a remarkably sweet tone. He then proceeded to tie a black blindfold around his boyfriend’s head and handcuffed his ankles and wrists together. Romeo thought Tybalt was going to go easy on him until he put a cockring on him and-

SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK.

For Tybalt one hundred lashes wasn't nearly enough but he knew that if he continued Romeo might faint, and besides, he was getting desperate too. He reached over and grabbed the olive oil before pouring some onto his hand. He inserted one finger, but soon entered a second and began to scissor them together. Romeo began to squirm, trying to get comfortable. Tybalt added a third and used all three fingers to stroke his prostate, one after the other. Romeo screamed. Probably. It must have been a scream if Tybalt could hear it through the gag, getting louder the faster he stoked. The younger man was clearly in agony and he was loving it. But even through the power-high reducing Romeo to this pitiful state, he knew he shouldn't push him too far.

Tybalt removed his fingers and thrusted himself through his boyfriend's tight ring. He was so close already and thought the younger man deserved to get off too so he removed his cockring and pushed into him at full speed. He held out until he felt Romeo tighten around him then came deep inside him. Tybalt removed his gag, blindfold and handcuffs.

“First I'll take care of you, then you can explain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Historical inaccuracies:  
> This was not how they would have spoken at that time,  
> Handcuffs were invented in 1912 and cockrings also hadn't been invented yet.


End file.
